


Dadgil Week Day 6: Stubborn

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is on the sidelines with the Sparda braincell, Family, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Vergil and Nero argue over petty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Nero inherited a lot of things from Vergil: his hair, his eyes, his nose, even his angry look (seriously, it's uncanny).A major thing he also inherited is Vergil's stubbornness. Of course, neither Vergil or Nero see it. Dante does, though.The shared bullheadedness comes to a head when the three go grocery shopping for tonight's dinner.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796587
Kudos: 91





	Dadgil Week Day 6: Stubborn

Is it really too much to ask from a simple shopping trip? Apparently it is.

All Dante wanted to do was go home. But here he was, in the dairy section of a large grocery store, listening to his brother and nephew argue over whether to get colby jack or cheddar and monterey jack for tonight's dinner. Tonight's dinner? Grilled cheese and tomato soup. Simple, but delicious all around. _Thank god there's hardly anyone here..._

Dante was snapped from his thoughts when a man asked "Is everything alright over here, Dante?"

He turned his attention to the man. _Ah shit… the manager._

He sighed "Yeah… just father-son bickering is all"

The manager looked at the arguing hunters and winced "Oy… I can relate" he returned his attention to Dante "You sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah… listening to these two argue over which cheese to get is just riveting. Just let them do their thing"

The manager gave Dante a sympathetic look "Alright. Let me know if you need anything"

Dante hummed in acknowledgement as his attention returned to Vergil and Nero.

"No! Cheddar and monterey would go SO much better with the soup and chips! It's a classic cheese combo!" Nero exclaimed.

Vergil snorted at Nero's argument "Colby jack is a well known cheese. It melts perfectly and go even better with the tomato soup"

Nero rolled his eyes "Colby jack is SUCH a boring cheese!"

"It seems we're at an impasse… Dante. You break the tie, which cheese"

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose "I don't care… You two are arguing over CHEESE of all things!"

The ridiculousness of the argument finally set it but neither father or son admitted to it and Nero snorted.

"I'm going to get some tomato soup" he began to walk away when he stopped "Canned soup okay with you, old man?"

Vergil's only response was to roll his eyes.

When Nero was out of sight, Dante huffed a laugh.

"Something you find humorous, Dante?"

"He's a lot like you, ya know…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really didn't notice it? Pfft… why am I not surprised?"

Vergil scowled and opened his mouth to say something.

"You're both so damn stubborn"

That… caught Vergil off guard "What…?"

"He got a lot of things from you. You're bull-headedness being one of them"

"I am NOT bull-headed"

"Yeah you are. Both of you. Whenever the two of you butt heads, you and him get tunnel vision. So hellbent on proving your point and being right"

"I'm not stubborn. He's the stubborn one"

Dante shook his head "Believe whatever helps you sleep at night, dude. I'm just telling you what I know. I'm gonna go get some chips"

Dante made his way to the other side of the store, leaving Vergil alone in his thoughts. _No… it's not stubbornness. Nero's just young and brash…_

Vergil's ears perked up at the sound of Nero's boots "I got two big cans. They might be a little watery, though"

"Nothing to worry about. We can just get some flour to thicken it"

"What's wrong with cornstarch?"

"Cornstarch is more for sauces than soups"

"But with cornstarch we won't need to use as much"

"As I already mentioned, cornstarch would make the soup a sauce"

Nero scowled "And I'm saying we can use less cornstarch and get the consistency we want!"

Vergil was about to shout something back when it dawned on him. Dante was right. _Oh no…_ Vergil mentally kicked himself.

Without hesitation, Vergil relented "You're right. Let's get some cornstarch"

Nero's jaw dropped at Vergil letting up.

"And while we're at it, let's get the cheddar and monterey. It's probably better than colby jack"

"Wait--- what? Dad?! What are you---"

Vergil wasn't listening as he grabbed the block of cheese and sped towards where the cornstarch was.

"Dad! What the hell?!"

Dante was exiting the chip aisle, three large bags in his arms when he saw Vergil. It took everything in him to not laugh at his face. Nero gave Dante a look that said "What the hell is going on???"

Dante chuckled "It seem your dear old man has come to a realization"

Vergil scowled and Dante and seethed "You. Be. Quiet."

Dante burst out laughing and walked with Vergil to get the rest of the groceries.

And Nero was completely lost.


End file.
